Not in the Mood
by irishchick93
Summary: Something's bothering Harry, and Draco is going to find out what it is. Eighth year fic. HP/DM. Fluff, some angst. Rated for some language. I decided to expand this one-shot, so let me know what you think! JKR owns everything.
1. Not in the Mood

Harry was on one of his late night walks and was just about to pass the trophy room. Just as he stepped inside, a blow landed on the side of his face. He staggered back.

"Dammit Malfoy, tonight? Really?"

"What's the matter Potter? In one of your moods tonight? Too fucking bad."

Harry groaned. Draco tackled him to the ground and jabbed an elbow into Harry's ribs. Harry grunted, but didn't retaliate. Draco frowned. He wanted Harry to fight back. This was how their relationship worked. Draco needed to mark and claim Harry, but at the same time, he needed the rough play. And Harry was able to give him both. Usually.

"What's wrong with you tonight?"

"You said it yourself, not in the mood."

Draco growled, "Then I suggest you get in the mood."

Harry growled back, "Fuck off Malfoy, I'm going to bed." Harry gave Draco a shove, and stood up. He began walking out of the room, leaving Draco standing there slack-jawed and confused. Harry had never rejected him so forcefully before. Harry had also never been able to resist him for so long. Finally, Draco ran after him.

"Potter, we're not finished."

"Oh yes we are Malfoy. I told you, I'm going to bed."

"Dammit Potter, at least tell me what the fuck is wrong."

"Why the fuck would you care, now let me go to bed. I'm tired."

Draco halted. How could Potter think he didn't care? Harry sighed, stopped, and turned around.

"I just need to be alone right now Draco, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco ground his teeth together, he would not allow Harry to hide from him, or shun his feelings.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I will not allow you to hide from me."

"Who said I was hiding you prick?"

"I did, are you hard of hearing now too Potter?"

Harry stopped, and Draco saw him clench his fists. _Good._ Draco wanted him to fight back, he could almost see the turmoil rolling around beneath his skin, and he knew that if he could see Harry's eyes, they would be dark and dangerous.

"Fine Potter, be a pussy if you want."

Draco turned away, and smiled when he heard footsteps behind him. He only had a split second before Harry tackled him to the ground. Once they had both crashed to the ground, Harry flipped Draco over, sat on his chest, and put his hand on Draco's throat. Draco tried not to smile, but he couldn't help himself.

"Are you fucking happy now Malfoy? You are such a fucking prat. All I fucking want is to be left alone for one night, and you can't even do that for me, can you?"

"No I can't. Not when you're so blatantly hurting. And you're being a selfish prat by not trusting me to help."

"I'm being selfish? How do you get that I'm the one being selfish when you're the one who won't leave me alone?"

Draco reached up and laid a hand against Harry's cheek. "You know that if I were the one in the bad mood, you would be doing the exact same thing I'm doing now. Harry, let me take care of you."

Draco could see Harry's resolve cracking. He continued to run his thumb over Harry's cheek, and he could gradually feel Harry's hand around his throat loosening. So very slowly Draco brought his leg up alongside Harry's thigh and surged up, flipping Harry onto his back and coming up over him.

Harry went easily and lay on his back, closing his eyes.

"Harry, please talk to me."

Harry turned his cheek into Draco's palm, breathing deeply before he opened his eyes.

"We need to get out of the hallway."

Draco sighed, but got off of Harry, and reached down to pull Harry to his feet. Harry allowed himself to be pulled up, but wouldn't touch Draco. Instead of forcing himself on Harry, he led him to the Room of Requirement. Inside was a lit fireplace and a large couch. Staying silent, Harry went over and lay on the couch. Draco slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Harry's head. Surprising Draco, Harry shifted until his head lay in Draco's lap. When Harry finally spoke, his voice sounded very small.

"I didn't want to tell you because you're going to be upset."

"Just tell me. I won't be upset with you."

Harry's hand was resting on Draco's thigh, and Draco felt it clench.

"Well, Hermione has known for a while that I'm gay, and she has never had a problem with it, but she kept telling me that I needed to tell Ron."

Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, gently rubbing his scalp. Harry went on.

"So earlier this evening she finally convinced me to tell Ron, so I-I did."

Here Harry stopped, and Draco had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Tell me what he said Harry."

Harry took a deep shuddering breath. "Well at first I think he thought I was joking, but when he realized I was serious, he more or less flew off the handle."

Draco struggled to keep his hands from fisting in Harry's hair.

"He started screaming, calling me sick and panicking. Then he asked me if I had ever been with a guy, and when I told him yes, then he really lost it. He kept going on about some potion that 'fixed' people like me. I tried to grab his arm so I could talk to him, but he screamed at me not to touch him because he didn't want to get sick too. Finally I realized that he wasn't going to listen to me, so I just left him there, ranting."

Draco could feel Harry shaking on his lap. Draco decided that before he could talk to Harry, he needed to be in a better position, but when he tried to stand up, Harry's fingers tightened on his slacks.

"Let me go, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Harry reluctantly let Draco go and lifted up his head. Draco stood up and bent over Harry's form and lightly pushed him over. Harry allowed Draco to move him around and Draco lay down next to him. Draco propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Harry. Harry was avoiding his eyes, but Draco knew that wouldn't last long. He gently took Harry's chin in his hand and turned his head towards Draco. When Harry finally met his eyes, Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"I know how hard it was for you to tell him that, and I know how it feels to have your worst fears come true. Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do to change his mind. People like that are never able to get past their first initial reaction."

"It's just, he was my best friend. When I had thought what his reaction was going to be, I hadn't expected him to understand, but I also wasn't expecting…whatever that was."

Draco hated seeing that look in Harry's eyes, but he knew that only time would be able to help Harry now.

"Are you upset?"

Harry's voice sounded so small that Draco wanted to go beat Weasley.

"Yes, but not with you dear. I'm upset that he upset you, and I'm upset that you've lost your friend."

That was partly a lie. Draco was pissed as hell at that stupid Weasel. He never had liked him. But looking down at Harry, Draco knew that hurting Ron would not help Harry's mind-set.

Draco shifted again so he was lying on his back, and Harry was lying on Draco's body. Draco half expected Harry to pull away, so he was pleasantly surprised when Harry moved down so his face was pressed against Draco's neck, his hands lightly draped over Draco's shoulders, and his legs twined with Draco's spread ones. Draco laced his fingers together on the small of Harry's back, lightly stroking the softness of Harry's sweater with his thumbs.

"How- what happened when you came out?"

Draco stopped his hands for a moment, but soon resumed.

"Well, Pansy had known, she claimed it was obvious. Zabini took it fairly well, he was kind of freaked out, but he told me that whatever I liked, boys or girls, he was fine with it. My mother said she had also known. Something about it being a mother's intuition."

Draco could feel Harry pressing his face closer to his neck, and Draco began running his hands up and down Harry's back.

"Something else of bothering you, I can feel it in your back. It's tensing all your muscles."

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing."

Draco dug his fingers into one of the tenser muscles on Harry's back, causing the boy to gasp and fight to get away.

"Tell me Harry."

"Ok, ok, just stop, please."

Draco took his fingers away and instead moved them to the skin of Harry's back under his sweater. Harry let out a breath he'd been holding and slumped down on Draco's chest.

"You're not going to like this next bit. But I'm just a little worried about how the rest of the Weasley's are going to react. I know Ron is going to tell them. I'm just afraid that I've opened a can of worms, and a huge shit storm is about to ensue."

"Sadly, Harry, there is nothing you can do about that now. And all I'm going to say is, don't back down. Don't let them talk down to you."

Harry nodded. The he sighed. "I really should be getting back. I'm sure Hermione is wanting to talk to me."

Draco had a thought. "Or…you could come back to my room. To sleep, I promise."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, but I should just go back tonight, and get this over with."

Draco understood, but he didn't like it. Both of them lay there for a while longer, enjoying the feel of each other. When they finally did get up, Draco pulled Harry in for a long, soul-full kiss.

"If you need me, you know where to find me."

Harry smiled at Draco. "I know. Now go, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

They shared another kiss and parted ways.

* * *

><p>Harry was right. When he got back to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione was in a chair before the fire, fast asleep. Harry walked over and gently shook her shoulder.<p>

"'Mione, come on go to bed."

Hermione's eyes flew open, and when she saw Harry standing in front of her, she jumped up.

"Harry! Of Merlin, I am so sorry. If I had known how he was going to react, I wouldn't have let you do it alone."

Harry shushed Hermione. "Calm down. None of this was your fault; unfortunately I don't think anything would have changed the outcome. Now, go to bed. It's very late, and there is nothing we can do tonight that will be any less effective in the morning."

She opened her mouth like she was going to argue, but then she closed it. As she turned away, she said, "I'm surprised you even came back. I would have thought Malfoy would let you spend the night with him tonight."

Harry's mouth fell open. "H-how did you know? I never told you I was seeing anybody."

Hermione smiled. "I know everything Harry."

Harry let out a humorless laugh. "Well, he tried to get me to stay with him tonight, but I told him that tonight I needed to come take care of you."

Hermione snorted. "Hardly, now I'm going to bed."

Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek. After she had walked up the stairs, Harry settled into the chair before the fire, not wanting to go up to his bed where there he was sure to be a fight waiting for him. After staring into the fire for a while, Harry decided he would need some sleep before the sun came up, s he moved to the couch, toed off his shoes, and settled down for the night.

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't gone back to his room in the dungeons, instead he continued walking around, trying to quell the urge to go and throttle Weasel for being such a prick. When Draco finally looked up, he found his feet had carried him to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Well, since he was here, he might as well go check on his boyfriend. It didn't take too much coaxing to get the portrait to swing open. Draco quietly crept into the Gryffindor common room. He was about to go up the stairs when he heard a noise coming from the couch over by the fire. Creeping over quietly, he first saw the unruly black hair and frowned. Why was Harry sleeping on the couch when he had a perfectly good bed upstairs, or even downstairs, in Draco's bed?<p>

Just as Draco was about to wake him, he heard a voice behind him.

"Wait, don't wake him up yet."

Draco spun around, finding Hermione Granger standing behind him at the foot of the stairs. His stomach jumped to his throat.

"Granger," he croaked. "I wasn't going to hurt him, I swear, I was just…"

He stopped when she held up a hand.

"I know. I know about it all. I just came down to see if Harry had gone up to bed, but I should have known better."

Draco didn't say anything, but Hermione walked towards him.

"He really cares for you Draco. And I know you feel the same about him. Don't hurt him. He can't take anymore hurt in his life. After the war, for a while, I thought we were going to lose him; he was so quiet, he didn't eat. And then you two got together, and he was so much better. So that is why, if you hurt him, I will hex you to hell and back."

Draco smiled slightly, and looked down at the sleeping boy.

"Granger, I have no intention of hurting him, or leaving him. He saved me just as much as I saved him. I will tell you this though; if you don't get Weasel off his back, I will have to hurt him."

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry; Ronald and I are going to be having a very unpleasant conversation tomorrow. Now, please take Harry with you down to your room. There's no class tomorrow, and I want him to sleep for a while."

Draco nodded. Hermione turned to go back up the stairs but Draco stopped her.

"Before you go, I just wanted to say thanks. For keeping an eye on him."

Hermione gave him a wry smile. "I always have with these two. But for Harry, I'll do anything."

She smiled and walked back up the stairs. Draco knelt down beside the couch, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Harry, wake up dear."

Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Draco, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Harry tried to sit up quickly, but Draco held him down.

"Calm down, nothing is wrong. I am, however, here to take you to bed."

Harry groaned. "Draco, we're only going to fight, and I don't want to deal with that now. I'm exhausted."

Draco smiled. "I meant my bed. Come on."

Harry started shaking his head, but Draco stopped him.

"Come on, Granger and I just had a talk, and she told me to take you to my room and make you sleep in tomorrow. Come on, if you're nice, I'll even help you walk."

Harry smiled. "I think you're going to have to anyways, I'm so tired, I don't think I can stand."

Draco smiled indulgently and leaned down. He gently pulled Harry up and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him up. Harry leaned heavily against Draco, but they managed to start walking towards the portrait hole. However, before they had made it more than ten steps, a loud voice stopped them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Malfoy?"

Harry groaned. "This is what I was afraid of." Harry stood up straight and turned around.

"Piss off Ron."

"Where do you think you're going? You look like shit. Did Malfoy do that to you?"

Draco sat back and watched Harry get pissed.

"No, _Ronald_, Draco didn't do anything to me. In fact, you are the reason I look like shit."

Ron stood there, gaping. "Did he make you drink some potion Harry?"

"For fucks sake Ron. First, stop yelling. You're going to wake up the whole house. Second, I am going with Draco on my own. He's my boyfriend after all."

Draco looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected that. Apparently, neither had Ron.

"Harry, no he's not, you're just confused."

Before Harry could say anything, Draco stepped up.

"Look, Weasel. I think you've caused enough harm for one night. Your girlfriend is going to have a fairly unpleasant conversation with you in the morning; I wouldn't want to spoil her fun."

Ron turned red around the ears. "Shut your trap, you git."

Now Harry was red. "Don't call him that Ron. Go to bed so I can do the same."

"Harry, are you seriously choosing this prat over me?"

"I said don't call him that Ron." Harry was clenching his fists at his side.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised now that you're a faggot." Ron had barely gotten the word out of his mouth before Harry had launched himself at Ron, getting his hands around his throat and tumbling to the ground on top of him.

"I told you to shut your fucking mouth. You don't even know what you're talking about."

Draco was so shocked at Harry's action that it took him a moment to fully process what was going on. When he finally did, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him off, positioning himself between Harry and the stunned boy on the floor.

"Harry, stop. This is not who you are. You've made your point, now let's go."

Draco kept his arms wrapped tightly around Harry, and began slowly moving them towards the door. Harry finally seemed to shake himself out of his anger-induced stupor and he shrugged Draco's arms off before walking towards the exit on his own. He stopped though when Ron spoke.

"If you walk out, Harry, don't bother coming back."

Harry turned. "Ron, you are the one who has walked out. More times than I can count. Yet, I was always able to forgive you and let you come back. Not this time. You are a judgmental prick. You can't keep me out of our room, but good job mate. I'm through being a part of your life."

Ron stared at him slack-jawed, and Harry turned to Draco.

"Ready to go, darling?" Draco nodded and started to walk out, but he stopped when Harry caught his hand. Pulling him back around, Harry caught the back of Draco's neck and pulled him down for a soul-stealing kiss. Draco smirked before responding by wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him in closer. Ron made a sound of disgust.

Harry pulled back, smiled up at Draco, and they walked out the portrait hole together.


	2. Until the Last Breath Leaves my Body

Draco lay in his bed, his arms tucked tightly around his sleeping boyfriend. Not even five hours ago Harry had lost his best friend. The Weasel hadn't taken to Harry being gay very well, and the shit had really hit the fan when he'd found out Harry was dating Draco. Afterwards, Granger had told him to take Harry down to his rooms. Draco had readily agreed, just wanting to get Harry away from Ron.

Draco had planned on the two of them getting some much needed sleep, but that's not exactly how it had worked out. Once safely in Draco's dorm with the curtains locked and silenced, Harry had completely broken down. He'd tried to hide it from Draco, but once Draco pulled him into his arms, all the pent up emotion came pouring out. Draco had been waiting for this, knowing Harry couldn't hold all his pain inside, and so he just held him.

Draco moved them to the bed, gently laying them down. For close to an hour Draco held Harry while he cried. Draco smiled slightly, thinking back to how Harry couldn't stop apologizing. Draco had told him to stop apologizing, but of course, that hadn't stopped Harry.

Finally, Harry's tears had thinned out and he'd fallen into a very troubled sleep. Draco was thankful, he had thought he was going to have to get a calming draught to calm his hysterical boyfriend. Of course, it only made Draco's hatred for the Weasel stronger. He couldn't figure out what the hell his problem was. Even in the pureblood families, homosexuality was widely accepted. Hell, his own godfather had been a flaming homo. So Ron's outright hatred of gays was concerning. Draco sincerely hoped the rest of the Weasley family didn't have the same manner of thinking. Draco didn't want to know how Harry would react to losing the only sense of family he'd ever known.

As if reading Draco's mind, Harry began to whimper in his sleep again. Draco tightened his hold and made soft reassuring noises. Harry calmed down fairly quickly and Draco sighed. He should have given Harry a dreamless sleep potion. Harry wasn't going to be rested at all if he didn't get some relief from those nightmares. And then Granger was going to kick his ass.

At this, Draco smiled. What he wouldn't give Granger rip the Weasel a new one. The he sincerely doubted she would be able to change his mind; it would still be very satisfying to watch. In fact, that sounded like a fine idea.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in a huge chair, laughing silently as a very worried Hermione paced in front of him.<p>

"Are you sure Harry's not going to wake up? I don't want him to be alone."

Draco rolled his eyes. Currently they were both sitting in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Ron to join them. Hermione had left him a note asking him to meet her there.

"Granger, I gave him a very strong dose of dreamless sleep. He was out before his head hit the pillow, and I can guarantee that he won't wake up for another four hours at least."

Hermione, however, continued to worry her lip between her teeth.

"Don't take this the wrong way Draco, I just don't know if it's such a good idea to have you here."

Draco smirked. "Oh, I'm almost positive that it's not a good idea, but I'm not going anywhere. I will defend Harry until the day I die, and I'm not about to let Weasel get away with making him feel like shit. It took me over an hour the other night to get Harry calm enough to get some sleep. Right now he's so terrified of the rest of the Weasley family shunning him that I had to threaten him with you to make him eat. Even then, I'm not entirely sure he didn't just throw it up."

Hermione's eyes had grown wider as Draco went on.

"Fuck Hermione, I didn't mean to tell you all of that. I'm just pissed. Harry, for some reason, was able to kill an evil bastard like Voldemort, but this has him shaken so badly he can barely function. And Weasel is going to pay for that."

Hermione nodded. "I'm inclined to agree with you. I hope you don't think too badly of me for not coming to see Harry."

Draco shook his head. "I understand, although you are more than welcome to come down with me after we finish here. Where is he by the way?"

Hermione checked her watch. "He should be here any minute now. I told him two-thirty. It's two-twenty five now."

Almost as if on cue, Draco and Hermione heard the door opening. Hermione straightened and looked over at the door. The chair Draco was sitting on had its back to the door, so Draco sat patiently and waited.

"Hey 'Mione, I got your note. It's been a while since we've met here, huh?"

Draco could hear the hopefulness in Ron's voice, and it made him gag a little bit. Of course the Weasel would think Hermione had called him here for sex.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something to herself. "That's not what's going on here Ron. Come here and sit down please."

Ron came over and sat down on the couch before noticing Draco. He tried to jump up but Hermione cast a binding spell and he was stuck to the couch.

"What the fuck is the ferret doing here Hermione? Are you cheating on me?"

Hermione laughed outright. "Ron, if I were cheating on you, which I'm not, it wouldn't be with Draco. I'm not his type, if you can recall."

Ron's face turned ever redder.

"Anyways Ron, we need to talk about Harry, and how much you've hurt him, and how big of an idiot your being."

"Hermione, he's the one who left us for the git. He chose Ferret-Face over us."

"No Ron, he chose Malfoy over _you_. I don't have a problem with this. For Merlin's sake, I'm the one who pushed him to tell you!"

"Wait, you knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"Of course I knew, but I wanted him to tell you because for some reason I thought you would be able to be there for your friend. Forgive me; I was stupid to think you could actually be mature about this. You've always run away before, why should this be any different?"

Draco was enjoying this immensely.

"Hermione, it's not normal. It's…"

Hermione cut him off. "What's not normal? You are the only one with a problem. The rest of the wizarding world doesn't have a problem with gays. So don't sit there and tell me how their relationship is not normal. As far as I'm concerned, their relationship is much stronger than ours ever was, or will be."

Draco was laughing silently in his head. This was even better than he'd expected.

"Hermione, its _Malfoy_. Have you forgotten everything he's done? His fucking aunt screwed you up!"

Draco flinched inwardly, remembering how Bellatrix had tortured Hermione. But looking up at Hermione, she just looked even more pissed off.

"First, Ronald, the war is over. Everybody has seemed to be able to get past it but you! Yes, there will always be painful memories, but everybody else has been able to put aside the past to come together. And secondly, I am sick to death of you constantly going on about what Bellatrix did to me, and how it's ruined me. I have tried to get past it, but you make it bloody difficult when you won't shut up about it. I am not ruined. You are just a fucking prick!"

By now Hermione was standing over Ron, screaming in his face. Draco got up and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back slightly. She seemed to shake herself out of her stupor, and she backed up, breathing deeply. Ron stupidly opened his mouth again. His voice was low and cold.

"Well pardon me, Hermione, but I can't forget about certain people from the war. I did happen to lose a brother, in case you've forgotten."

Hermione whirled around to face him again, and before Draco could grab her, she exploded.

"FUCK YOU WEASELY! HARRY LOST EVERYTHING! His parents, his godfather, Remus, Hedwig, Dobby, Dumbledore, Snape, Moody! After he graduates, he's responsible for a young child because Tonks is gone! So don't give me that bullshit, you are not the only one who lost people you loved in the war, we all did, Harry the worst of all. So fuck you to hell Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione's voice cracked at the very end, and she turned away, trying to stifle a sob.

Draco pulled her into a hug, and she went willingly. Draco tried to calm her while Ron just looked on, slightly stunned.

Draco lifted his head and glared at Ron.

"Good going Weasel. You've done an astounding amount of damage in the past few days for someone so incompetent."

Ron sneered. "Shut up, git. You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I'm pretty sure I do. You've managed to alienate Harry, and now you've made your girlfriend, excuse me, ex-girlfriend, cry."

"What the hell do you mean ex-girlfriend Malfoy?"

Hermione turned. "I think it's pretty self-explanatory. He means ex as in I refuse to date you any longer. I will not be with somebody so close-minded and who is such an asshole. Draco, I think it's time I leave you to your work."

Hermione stormed out of the door leaving Draco and Ron, stunned, and staring at the door.

Finally Draco chuckled and turned to face Ron. "Well Weasel. Just you and me now. Scared?"

Ron swallowed audibly and said, "You wish ferret-face."

"You should be you know. You have no idea what I'm capable of. Fortunately for you, I won't do that to Harry, see, I love him. He's hurting enough because of you. I will protect him until the day the last breath leaves my body. And that includes from people like you. So leave us alone, because next time, I will not hesitate to end you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Ron squeaked, so Draco got up and began walking towards the door.

"Wait, Malfoy, you can't just leave me here!"

Draco smiled. "Oh yes I can, but don't worry. The spell Granger used wears off after a couple hours. Maybe you can use this time to reflect on this little discussion."

Draco opened the door and the last thing he heard was Ron screaming after him as the door disappeared. All Draco wanted to do was get back to Harry, but he knew he needed to talk to Hermione first. He found her waiting at the end of the hall, sitting on top of the stairs. He sat down next to her.

"Did you leave him in there?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, but that binding spell will wear off in a little while. Are you ok?"

Hermione laughed dryly. "I really didn't mean to bring up all that shit in there. I was just so tired of telling me that my scar was ugly, that it made me ugly. I don't mind it, why should he?"

"Granger, he's a prick. Some people just are. You need to find someone who will accept every part of you, the good and the not so good. So put Weasel out of your mind. Hopefully Harry is still asleep, but you are more than welcome to come see him."

Hermione smiled. "Can we make it later this evening? I'm kind of tired myself. Maybe we can meet later, maybe outside if it doesn't rain."

Draco nodded. "Fine by me, it will be good for Harry to get out of my room."

The pair stood up and made their way to the respective rooms. Draco hurried back to his room and unlocked the curtains. He stepped and closed and locked them behind him. Harry was still curled into a ball on his side of the bed, sleeping peacefully.

Draco smiled. If he could keep Harry in his bed for the rest of his life, he would be perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p>Ron sat in the Room of Requirement for four hours waiting for the ropes to unbind. He had plenty of time to plan his revenge.<p> 


	3. You Have no Idea

Draco had lain awake next to Harry for the last four hours, waiting for the boy to wake up. Draco had tried to catch some sleep himself, but he knew it wouldn't work. Instead he watched Harry sleep, and wondered how Ron was going to retaliate. Draco wasn't stupid and he knew Ron wouldn't take his humiliation lying down, so Draco wanted to be ready for anything.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up slowly, still feeling slightly groggy from the sleep. He finally opened his eyes and looked over. Draco was lying next to him, his eyes closed and his hands folded over his stomach. Harry assumed he was asleep, and he didn't want to wake him, but he couldn't resist reaching over and running his hand very gently through his boyfriend's hair. The second his hand touched Draco's head though, Draco's eyes flew open and his hand reached up, catching Harry's wrist.<p>

"Oh, Harry, you're awake. I didn't even hear you wake up."

"I just woke up. Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping, just thinking."

Harry smiled and pushed himself up onto his elbow, leaning over Draco. Draco smirked up and waited patiently for Harry to make the first move. Harry teasingly lowered his head slowly until his lips were barely brushing Draco's. Draco growled and lunged up, catching Harry's mouth in his own. He reached over and pulled Harry's body over on top of his. Harry settled on top of Draco, their legs twining together, Draco's hands holding onto Harry's hips and Harry's hands gently caressing Draco's neck.

As much as Draco wanted this to continue, he couldn't put off this talk with Harry any longer.

Draco pulled his head back and laid it on the pillow. Harry took this as an invitation and began kissing Draco's neck.

"Harry, we need to talk about something."

"Can it wait until later?" Harry punctuated this with a sharp nip to Draco's skin, which was followed by a flick of tongue to soothe the sting.

Draco groaned. He knew he couldn't give in, but Merlin he wanted to.

"No, come on, we need to talk."

Harry sighed, but withdrew his mouth. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down.

"We need to talk about Ron."

Harry blanched and tried to roll off of Draco, but Draco banded his arms around Harry's back, holding him in place.

"I don't want to talk about it Draco."

"Too bad. We need to. Granger and I talked to him today. While you were sleeping."

Harry's face fell. "Why would you do that? I can only imagine how that went. Oh Merlin we're all fucked…"

Now Harry was rambling.

"Harry, stop! Ok? Just calm down, please."

But Harry was already too far gone for Draco to get through. Draco rolled them over and pushed Harry into the mattress. Draco pulled Harry's head into his hands and looked into his eyes. Draco could see the panic in Harry's eyes, so he pressed his lips to Harry's and didn't let up until Harry calmed down enough to answer him.

Finally, Draco pulled back. "Harry, I need you to just stay calm. It won't do anybody any good to become upset, least of all you. We talked to Ron about how he hurt you, and how he should have been there for you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I bet I know how that went. And I bet I know what his answer was. He's not going to change."

Harry's eyes turned sad, and it ripped Draco's heart out. He reclined next to Harry, propping himself up on one elbow, and placing his other hand on Harry's stomach, rubbing gently.

"Talk to me about it Harry."

Harry turned his head away, but started talking.

"Ron never liked anything that he thought was out of the norm, and for some reason, he was always jealous of me, which blew my mind. I would have traded spots with him any day. He thinks all the attention is great. But when things start to get tough, he's always the first to run. In fourth year, he thought I had put my own name in the goblet for the tournament, and he refused to talk to me for weeks. I obviously couldn't have, but he didn't care. Last year when the three of us were out in the forests searching, Ron left Hermione and me again. Just up and left. When he finally showed up again, it took all my strength to hold Hermione back from killing him on the spot. This is no different. He thinks I'm broken and sick and perverted. So he's going to run away again."

Draco flinched slightly. "He might not run away this time. He was pretty pissed when Hermione and I left him there."

Harry's eyes widened. "You left him there? Where did you leave him?"

"In the Room of Requirement. Although he should be out now. It was a timed binding spell. And you should probably know that Granger and the Weasel are broken up now."

Harry scoffed. "Good, it's about time. He never treated her right. He just couldn't get past what happened during the war. But seriously, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't _do_ anything to him, we just talked. I told him he needed to stop being an ass. I also told him he needed to back off because I will always protect you and he will not win."

Draco flushed slightly and he looked away after his small confession, and Harry was smiling. He pulled Draco's head back.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me, but you're right, Ron isn't going to take this well. Is Hermione ok?"

"She seemed ok; she wants us all to talk later. Umm, I have one more question for you."

Harry looked up at him, waiting patiently.

"Granger said something about having to look after a young child after we graduate."

Harry sighed, "Trust Hermione to open her mouth. I was waiting for the right time to bring this up. The child is Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son. Right now he's living with his grandmother, Andromeda. But Teddy is my godson, and so he's my responsibility. After graduation I become Teddy's legal guardian."

Draco was thinking. "Teddy is Remus Lupin's son?"

Harry flinched. He'd known this was going to be hard.

"Yes, and yes, Teddy has inherited the lycanism that affected his father. That's just one of the reasons Andromeda can't keep looking after him. Not to mention she's just too old to be running after a child."

Draco nodded slowly. Harry started to get nervous; Draco was being much too quiet.

Finally Draco spoke up. "Well, now that this has come up, let's talk about our plans for after school. Do you have any?"

Harry blushed. "Well I was kind of hoping to take Teddy and leave."

This was news to Draco. "Leave for where?"

"Romania."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Don't tell me you're planning on taking Teddy to live on a dragon reserve?"

"What? No! Of course not. No, that would be dangerous even if Teddy wasn't a werewolf. I have been offered a job there though."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Doing what?"

"Teaching. Kids from the reserve and from the village close to the reserve."

"And you've accepted it?"

"…yes."

"I see."

Draco rolled onto his back, leaving Harry panicking. This was not how he had pictured this conversation going. Harry pushed himself up again, leaning over Draco.

"What plans do you have?"

"Not much. Nobody is exactly jumping up to hire me. The manor isn't really fit to live in right now. And to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure I want to go back."

Harry ran his fingers though Draco's hair. "Can I suggest something?"

Draco nodded silently.

"Well, why don't you sell the manor? And this summer you come live at Grimmauld with Teddy and me."

"And what happens when you move to Romania?"

"Well, Charlie did say the reserve was looking for a potions master. And I may or may not have already sent in an application for you."

At this Draco's eyes popped open and he sat up quickly, dislodging Harry and nearly sending him off the bed.

"Are you serious Harry?"

Harry started backing away slowly, preparing to bolt if Draco decided to come after him.

"Yes, but you don't have to take the job if you don't want it. I only sent it in because…"

Harry was cut off when Draco lunged across the bed, grabbing Harry and smashed his mouth to his. Harry grunted in surprise, but kissed back. Draco dragged Harry back down to the bed, never letting go of Harry's mouth. Finally, Draco pulled back so they could both gasp for air. He rested his forehead against Harry's.

Harry spoke cautiously. "So, is that ok?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, Merlin. I love you so much. You have no idea."


	4. I Will Never Forgive You

Sorry this is so late coming out. I've just gotten back up to school and finally started writing again. Thanks for hanging around! I love reviews!

* * *

><p>Harry was feeling much lighter after his and Draco's talk. Like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd put off telling Draco about Romania because he'd been unsure how he would react and he now felt slightly foolish for being so nervous.<p>

Draco was relieved to see Harry looking happier than he had in weeks. He wondered how long he had been keeping Romania a secret. Draco didn't want to know. What he did want to know was how long Harry's good mood was going to last before his mind went back to their current problem.

* * *

><p>Draco got his answer soon enough. As soon as he and Harry left his room and headed for the Great Hall, Harry seemed to remember everything that had happened in the past couple of days. He suddenly seemed to droop. Draco gently nudged him into a shadowy corner.<p>

"Harry, you don't even have to look at him. Honestly, you don't have to do anything. Granger will be waiting for you, I'm sure, and she's not going to let the Weasel get to you."

Harry smiled sadly. "I know, but it doesn't make this any easier."

Draco pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips before pulling Harry back in to the hallway and resuming their walk to the Great Hall. Before they reached the junction where the other students would be, Draco gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze and they went their separate ways.

Harry and Draco both approached the entrance from opposite directions and wondered why there was such a large crowd outside the Hall. Before Harry could get all the way through the crowd Hermione came running out to intercept him.

"Harry, don't go over there. It's bad. Just go back upstairs. Please."

"Hermione, what is it?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Just tell me Hermione."

Suddenly, Harry caught a flash of red in the front of the crowd and he knew immediately what it was. He steeled himself for the worst.

"What did he do Hermione?"

Hermione still wouldn't say anything, so Harry pushed past her and began fighting through the crowd. When Harry finally got to the front, what he saw made his stomach roll. He set his jaw and prepared for battle.

* * *

><p>As Draco left Harry's side and headed for the entrance he felt a slight apprehension which only grew worse when he saw the loud crowd gathered in front of the doors. He pushed up but still couldn't see what everybody was gawking at. Spying Pansy and Blaise, Draco made his way over.<p>

"Hey, what's going on up there?"

Pansy smirked. "Some Potter bashing. It's actually pretty impressive. And the best part: Weasley did it! He's looking pretty proud of himself up there too. I can't wait till Potter gets here."

Draco stopped breathing the moment Pansy said Potter, and began seeing red when she said Weasley. Without another word Draco began furiously shoving his way through the crowd leaving Blaise and Pansy to struggle after him.

As soon as Draco reached the edge of the crowd, Draco saw many things at once. The first was his lover standing beneath a shimmering visage facing a giddy looking Ron. The second was the murderous look on Harry's face. That gave Draco a modicum of relief. Hopefully that meant Harry wasn't planning on taking this lying down.

Leaving Harry to his own devices for a moment, Draco looked up at the creation, courtesy of Ronald Weasley, hanging over head. It was a moving image of Harry down on his knees, performing an obvious act of fellatio on another image of a man which was cut off at the waist. It was obvious that the image of Harry was enjoying himself. Above the image was gold and scarlet lettering that read:

"Potter is a Fag"

Draco scoffed. It was actually thoroughly unimaginative. But then again, he wouldn't expect much more from Weasel boy. However, he couldn't deny the effectiveness of the picture.

Looking back to Harry, he saw him speaking to Ron. Draco looked at the crowd surrounding the image and sighed. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. But Draco smiled when he realized that Harry was totally worth it. With that thought, and a devilish smirk, Draco broke off from the crowd and moved to his lover.

* * *

><p>Harry faced Ron, fists clenched and barely containing his anger.<p>

"Really Ron? This is your idea of payback? Fine. Tell them I'm gay. In fact, I'll do it for you."

Harry turned to face the crowd. "Hey, just to clear this all up, yes, I am gay. The only reason Weasley did this is because it's not his dick I'm sucking!"

Harry, ignoring the tittering from the crowd, turned back to face Ron, whose mouth was hanging open. "What Ron? Were you expecting me to roll over and cry? I'm so sick of your shit!"

Ron closed his mouth and pulled out his wand.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry. All I have to do is flick my wand and everybody here will know whose dick it is that you have been sucking."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Leave him out of this Ron."

"I don't think so Harry. I'm doing this for your own good. You'll see how much of a fool you've been and how wrong that bastard is for you!"

Harry took a deep breath and prepared to lunge forwards, ready to finish this for good.

* * *

><p>"-it's not his dick I'm sucking!"<p>

Draco laughed silently, proud of Harry. Draco was moving towards the two, and even though they couldn't have been more than a few meters away, it felt like forever before Draco finally reached them.

When he finally did reach them, Harry was getting ready to lunge at Ron. Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder, holding him back.

Over Harry's shoulders, Draco saw Ron's eyes widen.

"What Weasley? Did you think I was going to hide? No, I want a front-row seat for this."

Draco pulled Harry back against his chest, wrapping his arms around Harry's body. Draco could feel the anger radiating off his boyfriend's body. He smiled slightly and pressed his lips to the top of Harry's head.

"Oh look, Weasley, there's somebody else coming to see you now."

Behind him sweeping up was the headmistress McGonagall.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Weasley? Honestly, I expected much better from you."

Ron began sputtering. "B-but Professor, i-it wasn't me, it was Malfoy!"

"Mr. Weasley, I don't know how you can stand there with your wand out and pointed at that . . . thing, and tell me that Mr. Malfoy is to blame. Right now he looks to be the only one saving you."

Draco smirked behind Harry's head. He could still feel the anger and heat coming off of Harry's body.

McGonagall spoke again. "Mr. Weasley, I need you to come with me right now."

The older woman grabbed his arm and began dragging him away. But Ron wasn't done. With a yell, he ripped his arm out of the woman's grasp and pointed his wand at the image.

"Finite!"

Immediately the rest of the image came into view. Now instead of just Harry, there was Draco with his head tilted back, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, and his fingers threaded through Harry's hair as his hips thrust forwards into Harry's mouth, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Draco had momentarily forgotten about Harry, and he was startled out of his reverie by Harry ripping himself from Draco's arms and lunging at Ron.

Draco tried to grab the back of Harry's robes, but he missed and was left watching Harry tackle Ron to the ground.

* * *

><p>As soon as the image above finished, Harry had only one thing on his mind: killing Ron.<p>

Jerking away from Draco, Harry ignored all the commotion around him and headed for Ron.

Ron didn't notice Harry coming towards him until it was too late.

Harry grabbed Ron by the front of his robes and yanked him out of McGonagall's grasp. Ron fought back, but only managed to land one good punch on Harry's face before he fell. He was no match for Harry's fury and they landed on the floor with Harry sitting on Ron's shoulders, pushing down on the redhead's throat.

"Dammit Ron, why would you do this? Why!? Why would you drag him into this?"

Ron gasped, pushing against Harry's forearms.

"I had to Harry, he's not who you think he is. He's using you and is only going to hurt you. You will thank me."

Harry snarled and leaned down further, "You're wrong. I know exactly who he is, it's you who I don't know anymore. And I will _never_ forgive you for doing this to him. _Ever._"

As Ron's breathing began to shallow out, Draco and McGonagall finally managed to grab a hold of Harry and pull him off. Draco secured Harry against his chest, wrapping his arms firmly around his chest. Ron was still on the ground, now rolled over, clutching his throat and gasping for breath.

McGonagall, obviously afraid of any more outbursts, quickly immobilized Ron before turning to Harry. She spoke very quietly, afraid to set him off again.

"Harry, go with Draco and you two come to my office in twenty minutes."

Draco nodded his assent but Harry didn't bother to reply. He only pulled away from Draco and headed for the crowd. Standing in silence at what they'd just seen, they parted for him to walk through. Draco followed Harry, although he knew better than to touch him and McGonagall sighed before releasing Ron and dragging him, none too gently out of the hall.

Harry kept walking down the hall, knowing that Draco was following. Draco still hung back, although barely, waiting for the inevitable breakdown.

Finally, Harry turned a corner and leaned against the wall. Draco stood in front of him, waiting. Harry placed his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking and began sliding down the wall. Draco grasped his shoulders and pulled Harry to him. Harry clutched the front of Draco's shirt, sobbing inconsolably. Draco turned them and sat against the wall, wondering if Harry was every going to be able to move past this.


	5. I Need Him Just As Much

Draco and Harry were sitting on a couch in McGonagall's waiting room just outside her office. Draco had held Harry in his arms until the sobbing had slowed down to small sniffles and now the two had been waiting outside on that couch for ten minutes, listening to the headmistress move around her office. The boys could make out the sound of her fire-calling someone, but they couldn't hear who.

Harry still hadn't said a word, but his vice grip on Draco's hand gave the blonde some reassurance. Draco held onto Harry's hand, and used his other hand to rub small circles on the back of Harry's hand, just over the scars left from that heinous woman, Umbridge.

After sitting for another couple of minutes, Draco finally dared to speak up.

"Harry talk to me. Please. What are you thinking?"

Draco watched Harry swallow nervously before looking down at their entwined hands.

He opened his mouth, but he was finding it very difficult to speak past the enormous lump in his throat. Finally, after a couple more tries, he started to say something when McGonagall came out of her office. Draco stifled a groan, but turned to face the woman.

"Alright boys, come on in."

Harry stood up, but refused to let go of Draco's hand. They entered the office and sat down when McGonagall gestured to the chairs.

"I've just fire-called Molly Weasley, and she is, understandably, quite upset."

Harry's hand tightened around Draco's and he turned a sickly shade of white. His worst nightmare was coming true.

Draco looked over at Harry and recognized the look on his face. Draco quickly grabbed the waste basket on his right and placed it in front of Harry just before the boy leaned over and emptied his stomach.

While Harry continued to throw up, Draco ran his hand soothingly over his back and looked into the concerned face of the headmistress.

"Should I send for Madame Pomfrey?"

Draco shook his head. "This won't last long, but telling Mrs. Weasley is what Harry was most worried about."

She looked as if she was going to say something else, but Harry was done tossing his cookies so he sat up straight, his eyes watery.

McGonagall did nothing except vanish the contents of the trash can and hand Harry a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted. After sipping the water he tried to hold it, but was shaking so badly Draco had to gently pry the glass from his fingers and set it on the desk in front of them.

"I'm sorry Professor, I d-didn't mean to-"

McGonagall waved away the apology.

"As I was saying,"

Before she could go any further, there was a buzzing noise, indicating that someone was using the Floo connection.

McGonagall huffed. "Oh for Merlin's sake."

She stood up and went to the fireplace behind Harry and Draco, and Draco took this time to try and make Harry look decent again. He brushed the hair out of his boyfriend's eyes and wiped the tears off his face. Harry pressed his face into Draco's hand momentarily, taking comfort, but it was soon interrupted by shouting from the fireplace.

"Molly, I really don't think now is a good time-"

"Dammit Minerva, I am coming through!"

Harry stiffened instantly and Draco sat up, prepared to defend Harry if it came to that.

Moments later Molly Weasley stepped out of the fire and brushed herself off.

"Now, Minerva, where is my son?"

McGonagall frowned, "I put Ronald in a separate room for the time being-"

Molly waved her hand impatiently. "No Minerva, I mean my other son. Where is Harry?"

Harry flinched when he heard his name, although Draco was more interested in the comment she made about Harry being her son. McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise, but she gestured to the chairs.

Molly looked over and saw Harry sitting, hunched over shaking, with Draco Malfoy next to him, rubbing his back and holding his hands.

It broke her heart to see her boy so distraught and hurting.

Walking over, she stood in front of them, looking down. Draco stood up and tried to nudge Harry up, but the boy seemed paralyzed.

Molly nodded to Draco. "Draco."

"Mrs. Weasley."

Molly turned to Harry. "Harry dear, stand up."

Harry didn't respond, seemingly glued to the chair.

"Harry James Potter, stand up this instant!"

This finally seemed to jolt Harry awake and he stood before the Weasley matriarch.

Molly took his face in her hands. "Listen to me very closely Harry. I do not care that you are gay. I consider you my son, ergo, I love you and that is not going to change just because you'd rather kiss Draco than Ginny. I don't know what my imbecile of a son told you, but it's not true. Being gay is not frowned upon, it is very widely accepted. I am more upset over what Ron has done to you and Draco. He is not going to get off lightly."

Harry's eyes kept searching over her face, as if looking for her to take back everything she had said.

Instead Molly reached up to Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

Harry let out a choked, broken sob and collapsed into the woman's arms. As he sobbed openly into her shoulder, Molly pressed a hand to the back of his head, rocking and making soothing noises.

Draco stood back and watched the exchange, immensely relieved at how this was turning out.

Finally, Harry calmed down and pulled away. He took a shuddering breath and wiped his face.

"I'm sorry; I've been so worried about this for so long. I was so afraid-"

Molly clucked softly. "Don't apologize dear. I do wish I had known about it earlier, I would never have let this go on for so long."

Harry took another calming breath and gave a shaky smile, the first one Draco had seen in a long time.

"Well I suppose I should go talk to Ronald, but before I go, Mr. Malfoy-"

Draco stood up straight and looked her in the eye, ready to defend himself.

"I'm sure this doesn't need to be said, but you had better take care of my Harry-"

Harry made a small noise behind her, but she shushed him. "—because if you hurt him, I will re-define your meaning of pain."

Draco smiled. "Mrs. Weasley, the day I hurt Harry is the day I will come to your house and let you dismember me."

Molly smiled and grabbed Draco forwards in a hug. Draco stiffened for a moment, but finally hugged the woman back.

She pulled back and faced Minerva. "I think I need to go talk to Ronald now."

The headmistress nodded. "Of course, I'll be out in a moment."

Molly nodded. "Good bye Harry dear, we will talk later, alright? You can always owl me. I think we still have a lot to talk about."

Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek before she swept out the door.

McGonagall turned to the boys. "Well now, I feel as though we have made some very good progress today. Harry, I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to talk to people. We all have scars from the war, but yours are the worst, you cannot keep it all bottled up."

Harry nodded and whispered, "Thank you Professor."

She smiled. "Good, because what happened here today, cannot happen again. Now, Mister Malfoy, I suggest taking Mister Potter back to his room, and the two of you staying there for the remainder of the day."

She smiled at Draco's surprised look. "Mister Malfoy, I may be old, but I am not daft. You two only have about five weeks of school left, I see no point in trying to keep you in your separate rooms now, especially as neither of you have ever had a penchant for following the rules."

The boys nodded, and Draco smirked, as they made their way to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing Mister Malfoy. Harry, could you step out for a moment?"

Once he was gone, the woman turned to Draco. "I do not believe you will ever intentionally hurt Harry, but as evidenced by today, there are other people who will. All I ask is that you be there, and don't leave him. He needs you."

Draco breathed deeply. "Make no mistake; I need him just as much. He has been my rock just as often as I have been for him. One thing I realized today, that I'm not sure I understood earlier, is that Harry is worth everything."

She smiled. "Good, I really need to go, but I would like to speak with you two about your plans for after school. Later though."

Draco nodded and the two walked out. Draco slung an arm over Harry's shoulders and pulled him close. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist. They stood for a moment, enjoying the closeness. Finally, Draco shifted. "Let's go."


	6. About Time

**Alright guys, I need your opinions. I have two possible ideas for an epilogue. One still at Hogwarts, or one in Romania. So which would you prefer? Or do you want both? Hmmm, maybe two epilogues. Maybe. Let me know!**

* * *

><p>After making it through the thankfully empty hallways and through the Gryffindor's common room, the boys were sprawled out on Harry's bed, the curtains locked and silenced.<p>

Harry was lying on his back and Draco was hovering above him, pushed up on one elbow, his hand tracing Harry's face.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't fall asleep yet. What were you going to say before McGonagall came and got us? When I asked you what you were thinking."

Harry tensed and made to turn to his side, but Draco stopped him.

"No. No more hiding, talk to me. Please."

Harry took a shuddering breath. Draco tucked an arm under Harry's head, stretching out long beside him, and placed his other hand on Harry's stomach, rubbing slow soothing circles.

"Tell me Harry."

Harry turned his head slightly towards Draco, his hand landing on top of Draco's.

"When I went after Ron, I was so mad at him for doing that to you; the only thing I could think about was getting my hands around his throat. I wanted to kill him."

Draco smiled down slightly. "I know-" But Harry cut him off.

"No, I was literally trying to kill him, and I would have too if you hadn't pulled me off."

Draco stayed silent, and Harry looked up, but quickly shut his eyes at the look on Draco's face.

Draco moved his hand up to Harry's face, caressing the side gently. "Tell me what else. I know that's not all."

"When you pulled me off, I looked down at Ron and then I saw my hands, and I realized what I had almost done. I thought I was going to be sick. I-I swore after I killed Voldemort, I would never lay a hand on another being with the intention of harming them."

Tears were beginning to gather at the corners of Harry's eyes, and Draco brushed them away.

Harry went on. "And now I'm terrified that I'm losing control. That in the end, I'm going to be nothing but a murderer."

Harry's voice cracked and by now the tears were flowing freely. Draco pulled Harry's head into his shoulder, tears pricking at the back of his own eyes. Draco rolled Harry over onto his back and hovered over him.

"I want you to listen to me very closely Harry." Harry opened his eyes and focused his watery gaze upwards.

Draco levered himself down and cradled Harry's head in his palms. "You are not a murderer. You are a kind and loving person who happens to be fiercely protective over those he cares about."

"But I lost control, how can I ever trust myself not to do that again?"

"Harry, look at me. You were able to kill Voldemort because you felt you had to protect us, you great Gryffindor prat. You went after Ron because you felt he was threatening me. That's just how you are. Now, the difference is that Voldemort is dead, and Ron is not. Now why is that?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Because now I'm here. And I know you are not a monster. And I know that you have control over yourself. But you need to know this. If you ever feel your control slipping, I'll always step in. I'll always be there to pull you back and I will never let you become some murderer. All you have to do is come find me. I will always be here."

Harry still said nothing. He just stared for a moment before pulling Draco down on top of him and burying his face in his neck. Draco slid his arms under Harry's back and rolled them over. Harry was now lying on top of Draco, his head in the crook of Draco's neck, and Draco's hands were pressing Harry down firmly, hugging the boy into his chest.

After a few moments Harry spoke, his voice still shaky. "I trust you Draco. And I'm sorry for being so emotional. It's all been so overwhelming."

Draco smiled against his hair. "It's ok; you're allowed to be a girl sometimes."

Draco laughed when Harry pinched his side quite hard. "If you want a girl, go fuck Parkinson," Harry grumbled and moved to roll off the bed. Draco caught his arm and rolled them so Harry was beneath Draco once more.

Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's hair and settled his hips on top of Harry's.

"I only want you. For the rest of my life."

Harry smirked. "Now who sounds like a girl?"

Draco shrugged. "So be it. I love you Harry. And I will, for the rest of my life."

Harry smiled. "I love you too. Now can we please go to sleep? Today has been exhausting."

"Not yet." Harry groaned, but Draco just smiled.

"I need you to sit up."

Harry sighed heavily, but pushed up and leaned back against his headboard, legs stretched out in front of him.

"Close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes without protest and Draco began rummaging around with something on the floor. He found what he was looking for and came back to sit on Harry's lap. Harry's hands landed on Draco's waist to steady him.

"I've been carrying this around for a bit now, but now that everybody knows, I see no harm in marking you as mine."

Harry's eyes flew open and he looked down. In Draco's hands was a black box. Draco opened the box and inside was a black ring made of a smooth, shiny stone. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he looked back up at Draco.

Draco smiled slightly, took the ring out of the box and picked up Harry's left hand.

"I'm going to take your silence as a positive note."

Harry looked back down as Draco slid the ring on his finger, and became even more gob-smacked when the second the ring touched his finger, it flashed silver before turning black again. He looked at Draco.

"It's recognizing you as my mate. Now no one else will ever be able to wear this."

Harry finally found his voice. "So . . . you're marking me?"

Draco smirked. "Yes I am. I want all those other little hussies to keep their hands off you."

Harry laughed. "I didn't get you a ring though."

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted. "Like I would allow you to choose my ring. I can only imagine what awful, gaudy Gryffindor-esque ring you would find. Mine matches yours, but you'll have to perform the incantations yourself."

Harry laughed again. "Just for that, I'm going to buy you some ugly piece of jewelry and charm it so you can't take it off."

Draco growled and pulled Harry down onto the bed. "You do that, and it'll start something I know you won't be able to finish."

Harry pressed his body firmly against Draco's. "Maybe I'm only looking to finish you."

Draco groaned and covered Harry's mouth with his own. The kiss turned lazy after a few moments and their lips moved against each other with a feel of familiarity that meant more to them than a lifetime of sex.

Finally Draco pulled back and settled next to Harry, his head on Harry's shoulder with Harry's right arm around Draco's shoulders, and intertwined their fingers on Harry's stomach. Draco played with the ring on Harry's finger and smiled. Harry sighed contentedly above him which caused Draco's smile to double. It was about time.


	7. My Life With Both of You (Epilogue 1)

Harry glanced around his room, making sure he hadn't left anything behind. It saddened him a little, knowing that this would be the last time he ever saw this room.

The first place he ever felt like he belonged.

But then he smiled. There was something, actually, two certain somethings, waiting for him downstairs and they were the best home he could ever ask for.

Harry checked his robes once more and headed down to the graduation ceremony.

* * *

><p>Draco adjusted his robes in the mirror, and took one last look around his room. Although he hadn't spent very much time in here over the past few weeks, he was still going to miss it. It had been his sanctuary many a-time, but he smiled. Downstairs, waiting for him, was the only sanctuary he was going to need for the rest of his life.<p>

Draco threw one last glance into the mirror, and swept out the door, ready for the graduation ceremony.

* * *

><p>Finally, the last name had been called and the ceremony was finished. Everyone was moving into the Great Hall from the courtyard for the last feast.<p>

Harry was standing with the Weasley's and Hermione. Ron had been allowed to graduate, but he had not been allowed to attend the ceremony. The remaining Weasley's had shown up for the ceremony.

Harry was talking to Charlie when he felt small hands wrap around his legs. He looked down and saw Teddy smiling up at him.

Harry reached down and swung Teddy up into his arms.

"Hey-a cub. Where'd you leave your grandma?"

Teddy laughed and his hair turned neon blue. "Back."

Harry turned and saw Andromeda coming through the crowd. She finally reached them and Harry reached down to kiss her cheek. "Hello Andi. How are you?"

The older woman smiled. "Hello Harry. I'm alright, a bit tired. Teddy's been so excited to see you; he's been bouncing off the walls."

Harry held Teddy out in front of him. "Have you been tiring out your poor grandma?"

Teddy only giggled and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Andromeda smiled and turned to talk to Molly Weasley.

Harry looked around and noticed Draco talking with his mother. He smiled.

He crouched down and put Teddy on the ground.

"Can you do something for me Teddy?"

The young boy nodded. "Do you see Draco over there? I need you to take this box over to him. Make sure you don't drop it, ok?"

Teddy nodded, taking the box and running off.

Draco stood, talking with his mother. She had, of course, gotten slightly weepy during the ceremony, but that was to be expected. They were talking when Draco felt small fingers tugging at his robes. Looking down, he saw Teddy smiling up at him.

Draco smiled back and leaned down to pick up the small boy.

After several Hogsmeade trips, Teddy had grown very attached to Draco, and Draco very fond of the toddler.

"Hello Teddy, how's my favorite two year old?"

Teddy laughed and his hair turned orange. Draco noticed the small box in his hands.

"What's in the box?"

Teddy held it out. "From Harry."

Draco smiled.

He handed Teddy to his mother, who greeted the child enthusiastically. Draco opened the box and his smile grew. Inside was his ring that Harry was supposed to charm. Just as he was pulling it out, a voice in his ear startled him.

"Like it?"

He laughed and turned around. "I haven't even put it on yet."

Harry smiled. "Good. It works even better if I put it on you."

Harry took the ring and slid it onto Draco's hand. "Watch it."

As soon as the ring was seated at the base of Draco's finger, the ring flashed green and the words _My Own_ were etched into the ring before turning black again.

Draco looked up at Harry whose eyes were dancing.

"I found the way to make it do that from a book in the library. Do you like it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I like it you sappy git."

Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek. He then turned to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, how are you?"

The woman smiled and handed Teddy over to Harry as the young boy was squirming away.

"I am doing well, thank you. Harry, I just can't believe you two have graduated and have a child and are moving to Romania!"

Harry took Teddy and the boy settled against his shoulder again.

"We'll still be here this summer. You can come to Grimmauld whenever you like. And the same for in Romania. Although I'm not sure how easy it is to travel from your villa in France."

She waved her hand. "Surprisingly easy. I suppose I'm just not ready for you all to grow up. It's all so much. Oh, excuse me though; I'd like to talk to Molly."

She hugged them both and headed towards Molly.

The boys turned towards one another when she was gone. Draco smiled and ran his hand down Teddy's back, pressing closer to Harry.

"He looks tired."

Harry smiled. "He is. Andi said he's been bouncing off the walls all afternoon.

Draco hummed appreciatively. "Good, that means he'll sleep well tonight, and I get you all to myself."

Harry smirked. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Draco grabbed the back of Harry's neck and threaded his fingers through the soft hair. He pulled Harry to him and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry shifted Teddy slightly higher and deepened the kiss.

A bright flash and click of a camera forced the boys apart.

Harry groaned and turned. "Collin, enough with the camera already."

Collin smiled. "Sorry Harry, it was just too good of a picture to pass up."

Draco just smiled. "How about one more Creevey?"

Harry looked up at him surprised, but Draco just put an arm around him, drawing him close and tucking Teddy between them. Collin smiled at the small family and snapped the picture.

"I'll get these developed and make sure you get copies of both pictures."

"Thanks Collin."

They boy smiled and moved onto the feast in the Great Hall, where most of the crowd had gone.

Draco sighed. "I don't even think I want to go in there. I just want to go home with you."

Harry smiled. "Molly and your mother would have my head. Besides, it's the last time we're going to be here for a long time. Might as well enjoy it."

Draco sighed again. Teddy murmured something in his sleep and Draco pet his head soothingly.

"I know. Maybe I'm just ready to start my life with you both."

Harry grinned. "There's plenty of time for that. And who's to say it hasn't already started? We're graduated, engaged, and tomorrow we're going to pick up Teddy's things from Andi's. Then it's just the three of us."

Draco smiled. "You know, when I used to picture how my life would go, I never in my wildest musings would have imagined this."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I hope there's a 'but' following that."

Draco laughed. "But I must say that now I can't see myself in any other position."

Harry smiled. "Sweet talker. Now let's go inside."

Draco groaned. "Do we have to?"

Harry smirked. "Come on. If you come in and behave yourself, I'll do that thing tonight."

Draco's eyebrows rose so high they disappeared behind his fringe.

"You mean . . . the thing with the . . ."

Harry pressed closer. "Uh huh."

Draco swallowed audibly and his eyes darkened with lust. He grabbed Harry's arm and began dragging him to the Great Hall. Harry laughed and pulled Draco back momentarily. He pressed his lips to Draco's.

"I love you."

Draco pulled back, his forehead still pressed against Harry's.

"I love you too. Both of you."

Teddy shifted, seemingly aware that he was being talked about.

Draco took Teddy from Harry's arms and the small boy settled on Draco's shoulder. Draco took Harry's hand in his and together, the small family made their way to the feast.

* * *

><p>We're almost finished. Only one more chapter. Let me know what you all think!<p> 


	8. Nowhere in the World (Epilogue 2)

_7 Years Later_

Draco took a deep breath as he stepped in the front door of their cottage. He took off his cloak and slumped against the door for a moment. He could hear the sounds of Harry moving around the kitchen and he could smell the delicious aroma of whatever Harry was making for dinner.

The dark-haired man was actually a surprisingly good cook. Draco had been very impressed until he'd found out how Harry had become such a good cook. That little episode still made Draco cringe. For a while, he'd forbidden Harry from stepping a foot in the kitchen, but it had quickly become apparent that Draco was absolute pants at cooking. After a very long talk, Harry had finally taken over the cooking again.

Draco pushed off the wall and made his way to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a moment, observing his family.

Harry was standing at the sink with his back to the door washing dishes. Teddy, now nine years old, was sitting at the table working on his homework. And the two newest additions to the family were also present.

Scorpius, four years old, was playing with his blocks on the floor; and Lily, who had just turned one, was sitting in her high-chair, contentedly eating some Muggle cereal Harry insisted on buying.

Draco smiled. Scorpius had, in all honesty, been an accident. Neither he nor Harry had even been aware they were capable of carrying children. With Lily, they'd done a lot more research and they'd known what they were doing. Harry had carried both of their biological children and had loved every minute of it.

Finally making his presence known, Draco stepped fully into the kitchen. Scorpius looked up and smiled widely.

"Daddy!"

He launched himself at Draco who caught him easily and lifted him up.

"Hello Dragon. Have a good day?"

The young boy merely laughed and jumped down after giving his father a sticky kiss. Draco walked over to Lily's chair and reached down to give the top of her head a kiss. She gurgled happily and raised her hands to Draco's face.

Next Draco moved on to Teddy. Draco stood behind his chair and set his hand on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy closed his eyes and leaned tiredly against Draco. Draco glanced at the calendar. Tonight would be the first night of the full moon.

Teddy didn't change, and the specialists they'd taken him to said he may never, but he still became very tired and sometimes ill during the full moon. The Wolfsbane potion seemed to not have any effect on his symptoms, so Teddy just had to suffer through it.

Draco bent down and cradled Teddy's head. "How do you feel cub?"

Teddy whimpered. "Not so good."

"After dinner, we'll go have a lie down, alright?" Teddy nodded and set to finish his homework.

Finally, Draco stepped in behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and settled his chin on his shoulder.

Harry smiled. "You're late."

Draco kissed him lightly on the neck. "I know. One of the new Welsh's got a bit upset and they punctured her wing trying to calm her down. So I had to make more burn salves and then a salve for her wing. Then, I was the only one who she would let close enough to put it on her. Everybody else she smoked out. Finally we got her back in her pen and she went to sleep."

Harry laughed. "Of course. You would be-friend a dragon who hated everybody else."

Draco smirked and tightened his arms around Harry. "You know it. When's dinner? I'm starving."

Harry glanced at the timer on the side. "About ten minutes. Will you set the table?"

Draco pulled away with one last kiss to Harry's neck and began putting the dishes on the table.

"Scorpius, it's time to put your toys away please."

The good-natured four year old began putting his blocks in the basket and soon the family was seated around the table. Small talk filtered around the table until finally the food was gone and the children were sated.

Draco glanced at Harry who nodded and the two stood up. Draco picked up Teddy who clung to him and whimpered while Harry took the two smaller children. Draco changed Teddy and placed him in his and Harry's bed, knowing he would just end up there anyways. He turned off the light and kissed Teddy on the head before leaving him, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Draco then went into the nursery to help Harry. Harry was currently trying to wrestle a giggling Scorpius into his pajamas so Draco turned to Lily who was watching her brother.

"Hello there my little monster." She reached her hand up to Draco and he hugged her close before setting her down on the changing table. He made quick work of changing her nappy and putting her in a clean onesie.

As Harry was settling Scorpius into his bed with a story, Draco summoned a warm bottle and sat in the rocker with Lily. This was his and Harry's favorite part of the day. It only could have been better if Teddy had been there to join them like he usually was.

Draco looked down, and Lily was only half-heartedly sucking, her eyes already closing. Draco carefully placed her in her crib and noticed Harry was doing the same to Scorpius.

After checking the monitoring spell, the pair headed out to the kitchen. Once there, Harry pressed Draco up against the wall, his lips attacking Draco's neck.

Draco stifled a groan, his hand going to Harry's waist and slipping underneath his shirt.

"Happy anniversary love."

Draco smiled and titled Harry's head up.

"For a moment I thought you'd forgotten."

"Never."

The two kissed languidly for several moments before pulling apart.

"It's too bad we aren't able to celebrate properly tonight." Harry smiled indulgently at Draco's slightly petulant tone.

"You know that next weekend Blaise and Hermione are coming to watch the kids and it'll only be the two of us at the cabin for three whole days. We'll do as much celebrating as you think you can handle."

Draco smirked evilly. "More like it will be as much as you can handle, old man."

Harry scoffed and turned to finish the dishes. "Please darling, you're the same age as me, and we're not even close to being old."

Draco laughed and pinched Harry's side lightly before picking up the rest of the table and putting the clean dishes away.

"So how was school today?"

Harry smiled. Draco asked him this almost every day. "It was alright. Nobody managed to break anything too big today. Some of these kids are absolutely huge. They dwarf Teddy. It must be the Romanian blood. Speaking of Teddy, is he in our bed?"

"Yeah, this one seems to be hitting him pretty hard. Good thing it's the weekend, we'll be able to keep a better eye on him."

Harry nodded. Finally, they finished cleaning the kitchen and Draco this time pushed Harry against the counter. "Just because we can't celebrate properly doesn't mean we can't celebrate a little bit."

Harry wound his arms around his husband's neck and pulled him down. They had just started kissing and moving against one another when the soft sound of moving feet sounded down the hall.

Draco pulled away, groaning lightly and stepped away, adjusting his pants to hide his erection.

Harry groaned as well but turned towards the hall.

"Teddy, what's wrong?"

Teddy didn't say anything, he just groaned and bent over. In a flash, Harry was at his side. He picked up the boy and held him over the sink as Teddy emptied his stomach. By the time he'd finished, tears were running down his face and he was shaking.

Harry cleaned the boy's mouth and pulled him close. "Come on my cub. Let's go back to bed."

Harry picked up Teddy and the tired boy curled into Harry's chest. Draco checked the locks and wards and extinguished the lights before following them into the bedroom. Teddy was tucked into bed again and Harry was changing into his pajamas. He climbed onto his side of the bed and picked up his book.

Draco changed into his own pajamas and climbed onto the other side. He leaned over Teddy and kissed Harry lightly before lying back and pulling Teddy onto his stomach. The boy settled comfortably onto his father's chest and Draco rubbed his hands over his back. "It's going to be a long night."

Harry smiled tiredly and moved closer to Draco, also putting his hand on Teddy's back.

"Yeah, but would you rather be anywhere else?"

Draco kissed his boys and smiled. "Nowhere in the world."

* * *

><p>Well it's over. I must say I'm quite proud of myself for finishing this. I tried to incorporate some of their daily lives in Romania here, and I can never resist some DracoTeddy fluff. Hope you liked it. Messages give me great warm fuzzies!


End file.
